Silver vs Mewtwo
Silver vs Mewtwo is ZackAttackX's third One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Two powerful psychics enter the battlefield! Will Silver's psychokinesis be enough to counter Mewtwo's vast arsenal? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Pokemon Village - Pokemon X/Y. Silver was desperately searching for the cause of all the chaos and tragedy in his time. Blaze was gone and Mephiles had warned him of a powerful foe holding the ability to harness the Flames of Disaster. Finally, he felt an incredible power emitting from deep within a cave. Silver flew past several creatures, some looked like pink blobs with shape-shifting abilities. Heck, even some of the trees and fungi had a conscience! After clearing the village of mysterious beings, Silver touched down outside the Unknown Dungeon. "Okay, Iblis trigger, show yourself!" demanded Silver. A figure stood before him. Little did Silver know this was the genetically engineered Pokemon, Mewtwo. Mewtwo stared at Silver, he had never even heard of an 'Iblis trigger'. Silver repeated himself and this only angered Mewtwo. Who is this being to demand anything from me? he wondered. "This trigger you seek is not here. You are mistaken." Silver advanced slowly. "You will not deceive me! The Iblis trigger will die!" Silver was in a battle stance and Mewtwo was charging an attack. This fool would learn the hard way... BE TOUGH, OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! Mewtwo launched Aura Sphere at Silver but the hedgehog blocked it with his incredible psychokinesis. He crushed it into dust and charged for Mewtwo. Silver launched his body at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo defended with Barrier, parrying Silver to the ground. Silver used his powers to pull Mewtwo down with him. Both psychics hit the ground hard but neither was going to lose easily. Mewtwo launched rapid Shadow Balls at Silver. The hedgehog avoided most of them, but was rewarded by Mewtwo's tail across the face. Silver was dazed but when Mewtwo launched his next Shadow Ball, Silver's psychokinesis gripped the phantom ball and launched it back at his opponent. Caught off guard, Mewtwo was launched through the roof of the cave and he fell hard onto the floor outside. Silver used his levitating skills to find Mewtwo, who teleported around the hedgehog, taunting him. Silver furiously attempted a Homing Attack but was caught by Psychic, beaten by Aura Spheres and launched back through the cave roof. ""It's finished! said Mewtwo, dropping a Psystrike on top of Silver. The hedgehog screamed out in pain, but he would not quit. A gold light emerged from the remains of the cave. Silver had transformed and was far more powerful than before. "It's time to end this!" Silver said, but noticed the lack of concern in his foe's eyes. "What?" said Silver. Mewtwo replied with a simple "Thank you" and Silver could sense that Mewtwo was now equally powerful. Silver hurled the rubble at Mewtwo who suffered a head on impact but nothing too damaging. Another Shadow Ball launched by Mewtwo caught Silver in the stomach, knocking the air from him. Mewtwo used this time to use Recover and Barrier, healing himself and covering his physical weakness. Mewtwo enveloped himself with power and charged down Silver. He then followed up by launching a beam of unimaginable energy at Silver. He dodged and lunged for Mewtwo with his Psychic Knife. Mewtwo dodged and swung his tail. Silver caught Mewtwo's tail and launched Mewtwo at a tree. Thanks to Barrier and Psych Up, the impact was weakened and he charged up one more Psystrike. "To end this." Mewtwo said, but the attack never left Mewtwo. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Mewtwo was stuck, powerless. Silver advanced on his vulnerable target. "You're right. To end this. The Iblis trigger dies!" Silver plunged his knife into Mewtwo's skull and threw the carcass into the rubble of the once symbolic Unknown Dungeon. K.O! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... SILVER!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackX Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees